Pocky Love
by MarsInsane
Summary: Pocky game. Pairing: KFxRobin


Pocky Love

Pairing: KFxRobin from Young Justice

Based on this picture: **http:/ young-rain. deviantart. com/ art/ Pocky-love- 284813131** (remove the 6 spaces)

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from Young Justice. It belongs to DC, WB, and Cartoon Network. I also did not draw the picture that inspired this.

* * *

><p>Wally West, also know as Kidflash, was sitting on the couch at Mount Justice eating snacks that he had found in the kitchen. He didn't really care for what he grabbed. If it looked edible, he'd eat it. He was sitting on the couch still wearing his Kidflash outfit since the team had been sent on an emergency recon mission. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, the guy they were going to watch managed to get apprehended before anything could happen. So the team got back to the mountain and left to do their own things.<p>

As Wally was decimating the small pile of junk food next to him, Robin walked in the living room and plopped down next to the red head. Wally glanced over at the other boy and noticed he was still in his Robin attire. Well it had only been about five minutes since they got back to the mountain.

"I hope you're gonna throw your trash away this time KF." Robin said as he watched Wally rifle through the pile of wrappers and boxes that used to be food. "Unless you want to be scolded like a five year old again." The boy said sniggering at the memory of M'gann scolding Wally about cleanliness. Of course, it could have been the fact that Wally had left the trash all on the couch, mostly where Superboy sat to stare at the static on the tv, that made the Martian scold Wally.

"Dude. Don't remind me. Of course I'm gonna throw my trash away but- Aha!" Wally said as he finally grabbed a box he knew he hadn't gotten too. He ignored Robin's raised eyebrow as he tore the box open and then opened one of the foil packets inside. Robin snagged one of the pieces before he could and he glared lightly at the other boy. He hated it when other people took his food but he just couldn't stay mad at Robin.

"Pocky? These any good?" Robin asked as he examined the stick held between his fingers, making sure to hold the end not dipped in chocolate.

"They're pretty good. Not for chocolate lovers though since they have more biscuit than chocolate on them. You've never had before?" Wally asked as he eyed the stick held between his friend's fingers. "I'd think with all your travels you'd have at least run into these."

"Dude. If it has chocolate and comes in a pack I'm generally not allowed to have any." Robin said as he rolled the stick back and forth as he looked at Wally with a 'duh' look, not that the other boy could see it since the domino mask was in place.

"It's not like you need to watch your figure." Wally said slightly incredulously. He then grinned stupidly at his friend. "It's a mighty fine figure at that." Wally said as he wiggled his eyebrows. He laughed when he saw Robin turn his head very slightly away from him knowing that the other boy had just rolled his eyes.

"I thought you only saved the flirting for the girls Kid Mouth." Robin said. Wally just stuck his tongue out at that name.

"You're the only exception." Wally said. He saw Robin raise an eyebrow so he snagged the pocky that the boy had been holding. "You wanna play a game? It's basically a game of chicken, but not dangerous like with cars and stuff."

"Challenging me eh?" Robin said as he smirked at his friend.

"Do you accept?" Wally asked as he grinned widely. Robin pursed his lips together and then face palmed.

"You know I can't say anything but Challenge Accepted! But now I don't know what I got myself into." Robin said. Wally laughed and knew that Robin could have denied playing just to hear what it was they were going to do, but he knew that the other boy trusted him not to do anything bad or illegal.

"It's simple. All you do is put this in your mouth," he said as he held the chocolate end of the stick close to Robin's lips, "and I put my mouth on the other end. Then we each take turns biting it. Whoever pulls away first loses." He smiled at the boy and waited for Robin to put the pocky in his mouth.

Robin just stared at him making his smile slowly drop from his face. Before he could take the pocky away Robin opened his mouth and sealed his lips around the stick. Wally grinned again and then put the other end in his mouth. He motioned with his hand to indicate that Robin could go first.

They each took small bites of the pocky. When Wally reached the chocolate part he was tempted to take a big bite just to freak the other boy out but he refrained. He focused on Robin's face when he felt his nose graze the others. He blushed a little at how close they were but grinned when he noticed the blush on his friend's face.

They were about an inch away from each other now. They had to turn their faces at opposite angles so their noses wouldn't smash together. The blush on Robin's face was deeper and Wally could feel the heat radiating off the other boy's face. He felt Robin hesitate on a bite and waited to see if the boy would chicken out. He hoped not and when the other boy did take a bite he was oddly happy.

Now there was practically no space left. Their lips were barely a millimeter apart and neither one of them was moving. Every time one of them breathed their lips would brush against the others. Wally was waiting for the other boy to do something but it seemed that Robin was frozen. So Wally mentally shrugged and took the last bite, which just ended up with him giving Robin an open mouthed kiss. He flicked his tongue out taking the last bit of the pocky and grabbing a taste of Robin at the same time. He pulled away and blushed a little darker at the slight noise their lips made as they parted from each other.

Robin's cheeks were a healthy shade of red. Wally thinks Robin was just staring at him blankly but he couldn't tell with the mask on. Wally looked towards the tv and started eating the rest of the pocky in embarrassment. It only took a minute for Robin to snap out of whatever trance he was in but by then Wally was eating the very last pocky.

"Hey!" Robin cried. Wally jumped and stared at his friend afraid that he was going to: A) be punched in the face, B) lose his best friend, C) killed by an overprotective Bat-daddy, or D) all of the above. Instead, he got his head grabbed and then a kiss followed by a slow lick across his lips. Before he could respond the lips pulled away and a pouting Robin was looking at him. "I barely got half of one and then you go and eat them all. We can't even play again"

Wally just gaped at his friend but then grinned crookedly. He then draped an arm over Robin's shoulder and his grin turned a little perverted. "I'll get more pocky for you later." Before Robin could respond, Wally pounced muffling anything the other boy had to say with his lips.


End file.
